


Speechless

by silverynight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, In Denial, M/M, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: The first time Jaskier wakes up next to Geralt he tells himself it’s an accident, even though he knows it doesn’t make any sense. Of course he’s attracted to his friend (the witcher would never admit they’re friends because he’s an idiot, but they are friends) he’s been attracted to men before, however…He’s never actually slept with one before, only women. Perhaps that’s the reason why he hasn’t said anything since he woke up. He’s still trying to think about what happened.Not that he didn’t enjoy it, quite the opposite in fact, it’s just… Jaskier thought he’d never sleep with a man.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 744





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Speechless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770774) by [kseniamayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer)



The first time Jaskier wakes up next to Geralt he tells himself it’s an accident, even though he knows it doesn’t make any sense. Of course he’s attracted to his friend (the witcher would never admit they’re friends because he’s an idiot, but they are friends) he’s been attracted to men before, however…

He’s never actually slept with one before, only women. Perhaps that’s the reason why he hasn’t said anything since he woke up. He’s still trying to think about what happened.

Not that he didn’t enjoy it, quite the opposite in fact, it’s just… Jaskier thought he’d never sleep with a man.

But there’s a first time for everything he supposes, although it doesn’t mean it’s gonna happen again; it doesn’t matter, this won’t change anything between them; Jaskier will still try to write down every single one of their adventures so he can sing them later in different kingdoms and Geralt will growl at him because he is annoyed.

They’re friends who just needed to feel something…

Good thing Jaskier is lying on his side so the witcher can’t see he’s already awake; it’d be awkward, perhaps he should just say something but… What could he say?

Is Geralt awake? And if he is why he hasn't–

“If I’d known that would leave you speechless I’d have fucked you since that first day at the tavern,” Geralt chuckles. It’s weird to hear him laughing, although he seems to love making fun of Jaskier.

The bard feels a hand on his shoulder and he shivers involuntary; he knows his silence is odd and he has to come up with something to fix it. He turns around, but refuses to look in the witcher’s direction.

Why does this feel so different? He’s slept with many women before, Geralt has probably done the same and it doesn’t mean anything.

Even if they’re both men, it doesn’t have to be different from the other occasions.

“I was… thinking,” and even that sounds weird to his own ears, he doesn’t blame Geralt when he hears him snort.

“That’s a first,” he comments, clearly amused. “You usually talk without thinking…”

Jaskier would have responded to that with something clever and funny if he weren’t still so damned dumbstruck.

“I need something to eat,” he says before fleeing from the room like a coward because everyone knows he’s not so brave anyways.

***

It’s alright. Everything goes back to normal quickly; they don’t actually talk about what happened because Geralt doesn’t speak much and Jaskier is avoiding the topic… Well, no, he’s not avoiding it… There are just plenty of other things to talk about and that’s not that important anyway, it’s not like it’s going to happen again.

Of course it happens again… only this time Jaskier blames the alcohol even though they both were quite sober when they started to take each other’s clothes off.

The second time the bard is not speechless anymore because he decides to ignore the part of his brain that is panicking at the moment.

He still doesn’t look at Geralt though so he keeps his eyes on the ceiling above them.

“You jumped in front of that kikimora. I can’t believe–”

“Do you really think I jumped in front of that infernal thing?” Jaskier gasps, outraged. He feels more relaxed now that they’re talking about a monster. Although it’s weird to have that kind of conversation naked, even if they’re both covered with the sheets and are in the opposite sides of the bed. For a split second the bard wonders if Geralt is like this with everyone (definitely not a cuddler) or it’s just him. And then he curses himself because it doesn’t matter, does it? “I was trying to run but I fell at the last second…”

The witcher huffs for a moment and Jaskier can actually picture him narrowing his eyes, but then he chuckles like he can help it.

“Well… That actually makes more sense,” he says and turns around and Jaskier can’t help but look at his golden eyes. “However, you need to be more careful next time…”

The bard feels a hand on his chest so he decides it’s the perfect moment to jump from the bed.

***

The third time he decides that he shouldn’t worry anymore about what they’re doing and just enjoy it. The fourth time he’s too focused trying to patch the witcher up to think that sleeping together has become a regular thing.

“You should have told me before,” Jaskier says. “You left a couple of blood stains on the bedsheets; let’s hope the owner doesn’t find out about this.”

“Hmm,” Geralt says which is his favorite thing to use as a response for almost anything. Although this time he doesn’t frown at him like he usually does. He grins. “You didn’t exactly complain last night when I tossed you over this bed and I’m sure you saw the scratches too.”

“Scratches,” Jaskier huffs, realizing he’s worried about Geralt. “Just be quiet and let me work. And leave the talking to me because I’m better at it and you know it.”

Geralt snorts but doesn’t make any comments, he pushes Jaskier’s hair away from his eyes instead, leaving the bard speechless again.

***

He has lost count of how many times they’ve slept together, but this is the first time he wakes up before the witcher does.

It’s also the first one in which he finds himself with an arm around his waist. Jaskier tries to move, but Geralt growls and pushes him closer again.

Knowing the witcher is still asleep, he tries again but he’s more careful this time. When he manages to get out bed, he stops for a moment to look at Geralt.

“Jaskier,” the witcher mumbles in his sleep and the bard decides that he definitely needs a drink.

The woman behind the counter looks at him with an amused grin on her face.

“You came with that witcher last night,” she says and Jaskier only nods because he’s too busy trying to tell himself Geralt was having a nightmare and that’s why he whispered his name.

He was just having and unpleasant dream, perhaps he just wanted Jaskier to shut up.

“I slept with him a couple of times a few years ago. He’s great in bed, huh?” She comments and the bard tries not to grimace at that because he’s definitely not jealous. Besides, that was before they met… Although it doesn’t really matter.

“I–I don’t know,” he stammers. He’s not like that, he doesn’t usually get nervous… Well, he does when someone is threatening him, but he’s more talkative than that.

“Right, boy,” she says and Jaskier knows she doesn’t believe him at all. “I enjoyed what we had even if it was just sex… He made that clear, not with words, no, because that man doesn’t know how to talk about his feelings, but he always woke up early and left. I always found myself on an empty bed in the morning, wondering if it was real or not. He always leaves.”

Jaskier wants to protest, tell her that’s not always the case because he has slept with that witcher many times now and Geralt stays in bed until…

“Oh, fuck!”

“I’m glad I helped you,” she chuckles while she watches him curse again.

When Jaskier comes back to their bedroom, he realizes Geralt is in the same spot but he’s completely awake now.

“That’s a first,” the witcher comments. “You never come back once you find yourself something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Jaskier says, taking off his clothes again, Geralt stares at him, golden eyes turning dark. “I decided to stay in bed a while longer…”

He doesn’t say ‘with you’ but he hopes Geralt gets it. They’re both so bad at talking about their feelings…

Geralt rolls over the bed and puts both hands on Jaskier hips.

“Another round?” He grins.

“Yes,” Jaskier whispers, knowing it’s different now.

It’s different in the morning.

This time they can look into each other’s eyes, this time Geralt kisses him on the lips with affection and he fucks him slowly, he’s gentle.

They don’t talk, but they don’t need to.


End file.
